


Exactly as we were

by ScQ



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScQ/pseuds/ScQ
Summary: Will and Alice manage to escape from the Queen of Hearts' soldiers, only to fall into the grasp of the Red Queen.
Relationships: Alice/Red Queen | Anastasia/Knave of Hearts | Will Scarlet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Exactly as we were

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theshipstorulethemallwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/gifts).

“I have a feeling your happy ending is right around the corner,” Will said.

Alice smiled. She didn’t want to leave Wonderland, and she didn’t want to leave Will, but she had to. She had to finish what she’d set out to accomplish -- to prove Wonderland was real to her father. Her hands tightened around the leather straps of the bag that contained the White Rabbit. Her eyes lingered on the Knave.

She wanted to open her mouth and tell confess the feelings she had for him, the love that had taken root in her heart during the short time they’d known each other. She wanted to ask him to come with her. But she stayed silent. Partly, she was scared he wouldn’t feel the same way. There were few things Alice was scared of, but she’d never actually loved anyone before and she had a very loose grasp on romance in general. And this was hardly the time or place for a confession.

No, she would get out of this Hedge Maze and then she’d get out of Wonderland. This wasn’t the last they’d see of each other; she knew it wasn’t. She started to turn away.

“Knave! Look out!” Alice shouted a warning as another of the Queen of Hearts’ guards came up behind the Knave, sword swinging towards him. He turned and blocked the attack with his own sword, and Alice ran forward, kicking the guard in the chest and sending him flying into the hedges. They watched as the hedge swallowed up the screaming guard.

Alice could hear shouts and fast footfalls as other guards ran towards them through the maze. “Come on; we have to get out of here,” she said, grabbing Will’s wrist and starting to run.

“Alice I told ya -- I’ll distract them, you go,” Will said as she pulled him around a corner.

“Let’s get out of the maze first. The best thieves don’t work alone, remember? Well, I doubt the best fighters do either. We’ll be stronger together.”

“Can’t argue with that,” said the Knave.

Alice had no sense of direction in this maze, but as luck would have it, the voices of the Queen of Hearts’ guards were starting to fade away. They were losing them. Alice laughed, slowing down a little. They still had to get out of the maze, but without those guards on their tails there wasn’t as much of a rush.

Just then, two guards rounded the corner that Alice and Will were approaching. They were different from their former pursuers: the Queen of Hearts’ guards wore red uniforms, blocky shoulder pads and tall hats, and they were loud and clumsy and slow. The men in front of them looked much more formidable -- dressed mostly in black, breathable material with their faces covered and red capes over their shoulders. They moved silently and quickly and with deadly purpose. These men belonged to the Red Queen.

Will and Alice skidded to a stop and turned around to escape, but two more approached from the direction they’d came in, trapping them.

Alice took a deep breath. “I’ll take these two, you get the others!” she said, running at the guards full throttle despite the fact she’d lost her sword in earlier combat.

“Alice wait, I don’t think we have a very good --” Will grabbed for her arm, but Alice was too quick. She lunged at one of the guards, who side-stepped and restrained her quickly. She struggled, wriggling fiercely in an attempt to get free, but she was unsuccessful. “...Chance,” Will concluded. He sighed, and surrendered much more cooperatively, putting his sword down and his hands up.

They were thrown into separate cells in the dungeon of the Red Castle. Their cells were next to each other, although the solid metal wall between them made it impossible for Alice to see Will, and him her.

Alice sighed as her cage was closed, sitting down against the wall to catch her breath. “On the bright side,” she said, “This isn’t the worst thing that could’ve happened.”

“How’s that?” asked Will. She heard him slump against the wall on his side.

“I mean, we’re lucky the Red Queen caught us, and not the Queen of Hearts.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Will said tightly.

Alice’s brows wrinkled. “What are you talking about? If the Queen of Hearts had her way, we’d already be dead. Or, at the very least, beheaded.”

The Knave didn’t respond right away. Alice glanced around her prison. Her heart was still beating fast, adrenaline from the fight still pumping through her veins. But it wasn’t the only reason for her heightened nerves. Was this a good time to confess?

After all, they might die here. Alice was familiar with the Red Queen, a bit -- she had encountered her a few times during her travels around Wonderland -- but it felt like she barely knew her at all. She didn’t think the Red Queen was quite as brutal and unforgiving as the Queen of Hearts, but the true level of cruelty she was capable of was anyone’s guess, really. Alice had to be prepared for anything.

“Thank you,” Alice said. Her throat felt dry and sticky. “For helping me get my proof.”

“No worries,” said Will. “Well, I mean, apart from that being what got us stuck in here.”

“Right.” Alice took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. “So --”

“It’s a bit funny really,” Will interrupted. “If you were a bit better at sword-fighting, we might’ve gotten out of there before the Red Queen’s guards showed up.”

“Will --” Alice attempted to cut in.

“‘Course that’s not really fair. I’m also bullocks with a sword, and I’ve got less of an excuse, considering I’ve been training with the Queen’s guards for --”

“Oh be quiet, would you?!” Alice exclaimed, with a frustration that bordered on anger. “I’m trying to tell you that I love you!”

That shut him up. Alice held her breath, waiting for him to say something. He was silent. She exhaled and opened her mouth to speak. “I know you probably don’t feel the same way, because we’re barely even friends now, but -- I had to say it. It was driving me mad keeping it in, so…”

“I can’t,” Will said.

Alice closed her eyes. “I understand,” she said, trying not to sound as deflated as she felt.

“No, I mean I actually can’t,” he clarified. “Haven’t put me heart back in yet.”

“What?” She sat up, frowning. “Why not?”

“I dunno. I haven’t had the time. I’ve been a bit busy what with finding you your proof and all that.”

Alice raised an eyebrow, turning towards the wall that divided them. “How long does it take to put a heart back in a chest?”

“I’ve gotta work up to it,” Will said, growing defensive.”And I have to make sure I’m doing it right -- it’s not exactly something I’m used to doing.”

“Wait a minute. Were you carrying it with you just now? In the maze?” Alice stiffened, her eyes widening. “Will?”

“Yeah, I was,” he said, his voice seeming to shrink a little.

“So now the Red Queen has it?” she questioned.

“I’m assuming.”

Alice groaned, her very recent confession of love momentarily forgotten as she thought about what that meant. “And she’ll probably give it back to the Queen of Hearts, and you’ll be forced to do her bidding all over again.” She rolled her eyes, fighting the urge to hit something. “Great! We’re right back where we started.”

“Or on the bright side, she might just kill me and be done with it,” Will said darkly. Alice thought he was joking, but she wasn’t sure. “Alice -- we should prob’ly -- we should talk about --”

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Alice said. She paused, swallowing. “I just wish I could see you.” She could imagine what he looked like. In her head he could be smiling or shocked or sneering, whatever she wanted to picture him as. But she would rather be looking at him. She’d rather see the look that was really in his eyes, whatever that look might be.

“You love me?” Will said slowly, as if he were trying out the sentence. “I mean, fuck me Alice, are you sure?” She imagined his face crinkling up as he spoke, incredulous.

“No,” Alice said truthfully. “I don’t really know what it’s supposed to feel like. I’ve never been in love before. Have you?”

Will was quiet for a moment. “Yeah, I have. Once,” he answered eventually.

Alice blinked, staring at the wall again. “What happened?”

“Nothing I want to talk about.”

“Well, could you at least tell me what it was like, being in love? Please?”

She heard him sigh. Then he spoke, “She was all I could think about, and when I thought about her my heart beat faster. I lost my breath a little every time she looked at me. It felt like, however close we were, we were never close enough.”

Alice smiled as she listened. It sounded beautiful, what he was saying. “I’ll get your heart back,” she promised.

As the doors of the dungeon swung open with a loud clamor, she straightened herself and stood up. Two guards walked to her cell and opened the door. They each took one of her arms and pulled her along with them, heading back out the way they came.

Alice glanced back -- no one seemed to be getting Will out of his cell. She frowned but they kept moving, taking her up the stairwell for what seemed like ages before finally a door was opened and they took her out and to the throne room.

And sitting there, looking regal and elegant atop her scarlet red throne, was the Red Queen. Alice had always thought she looked beautiful in an intimidating sort of way -- like everything about her appearance was intentional and served some sort of purpose. A slender frame, a sharp jaw, golden hair and clear, attentive eyes. Soft lips that Alice always wanted to touch. It was irritating.

It was distracting.

“Alice,” she said, her cold gray gaze following Alice as she came to a stop in front of her throne. “When my guards informed me they’d found a girl in the Hedge Maze alongside the Knave of Hearts…” Her red lips curved up into a slight smile. “I had a feeling it would be you.” She nodded to the guards and dismissed them both with a wave of her hand. They released her arms and stepped back to stand on either side of the door, not leaving the room.

“I’m told you were seen fighting and fleeing the Queen of Hearts’ soldiers with her old Knave. There’s a rumour that you were the one who convinced him to abandon rank.”

“He was never really a soldier in the first place,” Alice replied. He wore a soldier’s uniform, sure, and he participated in search parties sometimes, but he was more of a page to the Queen of Hearts than anything else. Which was good, she supposed, because he was a terrible fighter. If today had been any indication. “And I didn’t convince him, I set him free.”

The Red Queen paused, looking over Alice. “Either way,” she continued, “I assume she wants him back, don’t you?”

Alice looked away. The Queen gave her a few moments to reply and, when she didn’t, she gave her a look of soft inquiry, her brows knitting closer together for a second. “I’ve heard she wants you too. For murder.” She tilted her head. Alice tightened her jaw and stayed silent. “Now, I don’t have a quarrel with you, darling,” said the Queen. “But as it happens, the Queen of Hearts is a friend of mine. I should hand you both over to her and let her decide your fates.”

“No, you shouldn’t,” Alice argued, turning her gaze back to the Red Queen.

“Why not?” The Queen raised her chin.

“Because she’s lying,” Alice said. “I didn’t murder anyone.”

For a brief moment, Alice thought the Red Queen looked amused. But she blinked it away and her expression became more regal once again. “She may have exaggerated about the murder,” she said.

“Fabricated the murder,” Alice muttered.

“And what of the kidnapping?” the Queen inquired.

Alice furrowed her brows, confused. “What kidnapping?”

The Red Queen stood from her throne and stepped down from the platform. She walked stiffly and with visible calculation; Alice thought she looked like she was pretending to be someone she wasn’t. She stopped in front of Alice. With her heels adding a few inches to her stature, and her up-done hair adding a few more, the two almost appeared to be at the same height. Alice figured it was important for a queen to be able to look down at her subjects, though, which was probably why the Red Queen always had her chin sticking out and her nose up.

The Queen motioned to one of the guards, who walked forward and handed her a small leather bag of Alice’s, as well as an empty leather bag which Alice recognized it as the one she had used to trap the White Rabbit.

“Oh,” she said in realization. Her expression quickly turned accusatory. “What did you do with him?”

“He’s been released and sent home,” answered the blonde. “I’m curious; what did you seek to gain through his capture? He’s a benevolent creature; he would’ve dug you out of Wonderland of his own free will if you’d merely asked him.”

“But I don’t just want to leave Wonderland,” Alice said. “I needed proof.”

The Queen narrowed her eyes quizzically. “Proof of what?”

Alice sighed. “Proof for my father. He doesn’t believe any of this is real. If I showed him a fully dressed talking rabbit, he would have to believe me.”

The Red Queen didn’t reply, but her eyes took on a deep, searching quality as she looked at Alice.

“I would have let him go once my father saw him. He’s my friend,” Alice explained.

The Queen shook her head, lifting her hand and motioning to the guards. “Take her back to the dungeon,” she ordered them. She tossed one final look to Alice and said, “I’ll let you know when I decide what to do with you.” Then she turned, walking back to sit on her throne.

The guards grabbed Alice unkindly by the arms, leading her back down to the dungeons. When they reached her cell, however, they passed it and opened Will’s instead, tossing her inside and locking it back. She glanced behind her, watching as the guards walked off and disappeared behind another door. Maybe they had gotten confused, putting her in this cell. She turned back to Will. “Well, I got my wish,” she said. “I can see you now.”

He had stood up when she’d come in, and now they were looking at each other in heated, if not slightly uncomfortable, silence. “What did she want?” he asked gruffly.

Alice shrugged. “To talk about me, and you.”

“What about me and you?”

He was acting strange about this, Alice thought. There was more urgency in his tone than she was expecting, but she supposed he had a right to be anxious. She blinked. “I think she’s considering letting us go.”

Will raised his eyebrows. He chewed on his lip for a moment, looking thoughtful. “Look. About what you said before -- I don’t know if I’d love you. I know I’d be an idiot not to. You’re brilliant, and kind, and I’ve just been sat here thinkin’ about it and there’s no one I know who deserves to be loved more than you do.”

Alice smiled a little, glancing away. He was being very kind, but maybe it had been the wrong decision to come clean about her feelings. She thought honesty was the right move in most situations, but in this case, with Will clearly agonizing over his lack of feelings, it might have been best just to leave him in ignorance.

“When I had my heart removed, I didn’t think I’d be able to feel anything, for anyone,” Will continued on. Alice’s eyes met his, searchingly. “It didn’t seem possible, and to be honest, I didn’t want it to be possible. But I do feel something for you, Alice. I care about you, even heartless.”

Alice’s smile grew wider at this and she walked towards him, taking his face in her hands. He offered her a tight smile and she leaned forward, kissing him gently on the lips. She held her breath, waiting, until she felt him lean into the kiss. Alice exhaled into him and moved her hands lower, holding onto his red, Hearts uniform jacket. She used it to pull him closer for a minute before trying to pull it off of him. After a moment of fumbling, she realized it was being held in place by a belt and undid the clasp, pulling it off along with his jacket.

As it fell to the floor, her fingers traveled down to the bottom of his shirt, starting to pull it out of his trousers and up his head. Will pulled his head back. “Alice,” he said, softly. “What are you doin’?”

Alice opened her eyes and shrugged, feeling a bit coquettish all of a sudden. “There’s still a good chance the Red Queen will turn us over to the Queen of Hearts,” she said as a means of justification. “If that happens, I want to have done this with you first.”

Will narrowed his eyes as he worked through what she was saying. “Right, so just so that I’m understanding you -- you want to have sex with a bloke who doesn’t have a heart, in a dungeon cell, whilst the guards are probably within earshot of us?”

Alice’s brows furrowed together. “...Yes?” she answered through a playful smile. “Do you?”

He was looking at her with a deep gaze. Sunlight shining in through a window was hitting his face and making his eyes glow like honey. “Yeah,” he said, nodding. Alice beamed and continued to take off his shirt, throwing it onto his already discarded jacket.

“Good,” she said, kissing him again.

Will’s hands went lower, brushing against the fabric of her pink dress where they stopped. He was giving the material a bewildered expression. “How does this, uh, how do I?”

Alice followed his gaze and laughed a little. “Buttons on the front. I’ll do it.” The dress was a bit childish for someone her age -- with all the ruffles and frills and the flowers on the skirt -- but Alice had always liked it. She undid the buttons on the front quickly and stepped out of it, while Will untied the ribbon in her hair.

Still too many clothes, Alice thought impatiently, still in her chemise and bloomers, as she bent down to untie her boots while Will kicked off his own. This was her first time having sex with another person, but she didn’t think it was worth mentioning. After all, she was hardly sexually naive -- she had experimented many times with herself -- and the last thing she wanted was for Will to make a big deal out of it.

Alice kissed him again, this time deepening it a little and pushing her tongue against his lips, into his mouth. She started to undo his pants and he pulled back a little to speak. “We should probably put something down before we start -- my jacket maybe -- I just doubt the floor of a dungeon is the cleanest place for shagging.”

“I wouldn’t call it clean,” a clear voice contributed from outside the cell, making both of them jump and pull away. The Red Queen stood watching with raised eyebrows and an entertained look on her face. “But it’s actually not as revolting as you’d think.”

Alice and Will didn’t speak; they just stared at her, panting to catch their breath. The Queen tilted her head. “The servants cleaned down here a few weeks ago,” she explained. She pressed her lips together in a self-satisfied smile, then her eyes widened as though she were just now realizing her intrusion. “Am I interrupting something?”

Her gaze shifted to Will and her expression grew colder somehow; they exchanged a look that Alice didn’t quite understand. “Because I can come back later,” said the Queen. Alice glanced down at her hands, in which she was holding a small, wooden box with the engraving ‘JH.’ Her eyes widened as she recognized it -- that was the box containing Will’s heart. Will glanced at it too, briefly, cautiously, then his eyes flitted back to the Queen.

The Red Queen noticed their glances and looked down at the box herself. “This? My guards delivered it to me along with the rest of your things. I thought it was quite curious.” She opened the box carefully, revealing the heart, enchanted and glowing. She blinked, her jaw shifting slightly. Her tone changed a little, more meticulous, like she had to put special effort into remaining emotionless. There was a vulnerability in her eyes that Alice hadn’t seen before. “Whose heart is this?” she said.

Alice stood still, her lips parting slightly as she watched the Red Queen, wondering. If she were really friends with the Queen of Hearts, shouldn’t she already know? Maybe this was some sort of test. But testing what? Alice’s feet felt cold against the stone floor; she wriggled her toes. She wasn’t going to tell the Queen; it wasn’t her call to make. It was Will’s.

When she was met with silence, the Queen closed her eyes briefly, then took the heart out of the box, holding it out. Threatening to squeeze it. “Whose heart is it?” she asked, more commandingly this time.

“It’s mine,” Will said, speaking for the first time since she’d entered the dungeons. His tone was resolute and defiant. Alice’s eyes shifted between them, noticing how the Queen seemed to get a little paler at his answer, and how resentful Will looked as he stared her down.

“At the wagon,” said the Red Queen, and she sounded different, less polished, suddenly. “Did she take your --”

“I asked her to,” Will said, cutting her off.

“You what?”

“What’s going on?” Alice asked, unable to keep quiet any longer. She glanced at Will first. He said nothing, so she shifted her gaze to the Red Queen, raising her eyebrows in question.

“You two seem close,” she said, glancing over Will’s bare chest and Alice’s undergarments. “But I assume he’s never mentioned me?”

“What does that mean?” Alice furrowed her brow.

“Alice, this is Anastasia,” Will said with a relenting sigh. “She’s the woman I was telling you about.”

It took a moment for Alice to recall what he was talking about. Then her eyes widened. “The one that you were in love with?” she asked disbelievingly. Will’s jaw tightened and he gave a short nod.

“What are you doing here, Ana?” Will asked. There was a genuine hatred in his eyes that Alice hadn’t seen in him before.

Ana chuckled a little, humorlessly, and shook her head. “I came to give you this back and let you go,” she said, putting the box down on the ground and opening the cell door with a flick of her wrist. “The guards will show you out. Though, I suppose I can have them wait until you’ve finished… this.”

The Queen turned around to leave. To her surprise, Alice realised she was disappointed. Her heartbeat quickened at the thought of other possibilities. “You could stay,” she said impulsively.

Anastasia’s eyes flicked up to Alice’s, scrutinizing her. “Stay and what?” she asked, her voice bordering on amusement. She sounded condescending, and Alice was surprised that her tone turned her on more than it did anger her. Ana must have seen the arousal in her eyes. She didn’t say anything, but she stepped into the cell, her expression becoming salacious.

Alice held her breath as the Queen approached her. Ana held her gaze, interested and intense, then down at her lips. She smiled softly, ran a finger through Alice’s curls, then down to her chemise. She gripped it, looking into Alice’s eyes. “Stay and…?” she asked, her eyes finishing the question.

Alice nodded and Anastasia pulled the chemise over her head, exposing her chest. Ana looked down at the other woman’s breasts, biting her lip and grinning. Alice looked over at Will, who was watching them with an expression that consisted of disbelief, unease and arousal.

“It isn’t a big deal,” said Alice before he spoke. “You two don’t even have to look at each other if you don’t want to.”

If he had any complaints, he didn’t voice them, and he took off the rest of his clothes while Ana got Alice out of her bloomers, kissing down her legs as she did so. Alice laid down on Will’s jacket and Will settled himself on top of her, his erection pressing against her entrance.

The Queen took off her crown and undid her hair; for how perfectly it was spun on top of her head, it came undone fairly easily -- just a few tugs in the right places. She leaned over Alice from the other side. She was upside down from Alice’s perspective, her cold necklace moving along Alice’s forehead and down the side of her nose as she brushed her lips down Alice’s face. Ana lips met Alice’s and she started to suck on her bottom lip, just as Will entered her gently.

Alice moaned, arching her back at the sudden combination of sensations. She reached a hand up to touch Ana’s face, but almost as soon as she’d done so, Ana took both of Alice’s arms by the wrists and placed them over her head, securing them with her knees. “Keep them there,” she muttered an order. She kissed Alice’s lips another time before moving down towards her breasts.

Ana licked around one nipple and took it into her mouth, while one of her hands squeezed and toyed with the other breast. Meanwhile, Will was building up a rhythm to his thrusts. It seemed to Alice that they were competing with each other more than they were working together: every time Ana’s mouth or her fingers drew a squeal or a whimper from Alice, Will would thrust in deeper, faster, or at a different angle until his actions got a response from her too.

Ana’s fingernails skimmed over Alice’s shoulders, down her arms and back up again; Alice’s skin prickled as they went down again, this time against her neck and down her chest, under her breasts (Alice held her breath) and down further, light against her stomach. The Queen was leaning over her -- she smelled like frankincense and jasmines -- her blonde hair was tickling her throat and making Alice squirm.

Anastasia was wearing far too much clothing, Alice thought as she stared up at the hint of cleavage pressed against her red gown. Her eyes wandered a bit higher: she had never noticed the freckles that dotted the Queen’s chest before. She was getting close, that sweet feeling of pleasure and pressure building in her as Will pumped in and out of her, and she moaned low.

Alice was dangerously close to orgasm and, suddenly feeling self-conscious at the thought of losing control in front of Ana and Will, she tried to distract herself by counting the freckles on Anastasia’s chest. But she was still intensely aware of Ana’s fingers, still exploring Alice’s body. They brushed against Alice’s clit, rubbing gently -- a purposeful lack of pressure -- meant to tease but nothing else. Alice was ready to scream in frustration: she wanted Ana to stop and she wanted Ana to keep going, and all she managed to get out was, “Queen -- please -- please --”

Merciless, Ana took her hands off of Alice completely, now moving them up Will’s abdomen. Will, who appeared to be in some kind of trance from watching Alice’s breasts bounce with every movement of their bodies, now looked to Ana. Her hands moved to his chest, where they stopped. She stood up abruptly and glanced down at Alice. Alice, having used her partners’ momentary distraction to her advantage, had snuck a hand down to her own clit and was rubbing herself frantically, trying to ease the throbbing.

Ana grinned in amusement and crouched down beside her, taking her by the wrist and placing her arms back over her head. Alice whined. “Keep them there this time,” Ana said in a soft yet commanding undertone. “Or must I tie you down?”

Alice glowered but shook her head. Ana smiled sweetly and leaned down, kissing her lips once before standing and walking out of the open cell, her heels clicking against the stone floor. She returned with the wooden box, setting it down beside Will and kneeling in front of it, opening it up and watching the red glowing pulses of his heart inside.

Alice raised her head from the ground to watch as Anastasia gingerly picked it up. Will barely seemed to register, instead watching his cock slide in and out of Alice.

“Hold still for a moment, would you?” Ana asked.

Will’s expression changed as he noticed what she was holding, his cloudy eyes grew clearer and he was suddenly more alert. He paused his thrusts. “Now, wait a minute --” he said cautiously, watching his heart beat in her hands.

“Will,” Alice said, out of breath and somewhat dazed. She bucked her hips into him. “Let her put it back in.” Will looked down at her, breathing in slowly. Her request was spoken quietly and her eyes were pleading. Will’s gaze softened. She wanted him to love her back; she wanted to at least know if he could. She needed to know.

Will breathed out through his nose and turned his head back to Anastasia. “Okay,” he said. His eyes were fearful but his tone was now resolute. “Okay, do it.”

Ana bit her lip and put a hand on his shoulder. They took one final deep breath and Ana pushed his heart into his chest, pulling back her empty hand as Will cried out.

Alice sat up and he slid out of her. “Knave!” she said, her hands cupping his face. “Are you okay?”

He swallowed, breathing heavy and gulping down air as he adjusted to the sensation of a beating heart in his chest, and the emotions that were coming back with it. His eyes met Alice’s and a soft smile grew on his face. She smiled too and he leaned forward, kissing her. Then he pulled back, his gaze falling on Anastasia. There was love in his eyes, yes, and that was an improvement from the empty, bitter glares he gave her when he was heartless. But there was caution there too, and pain and vulnerability.

She closed her eyes and turned away, turned to look at Alice as Alice sunk down to the floor again, pulling Will on top of her. Will entered her again and they both gasped, looking each other in the eyes. Ana stayed at their side but she gave them a moment to themselves, watching them. She undid the buttons of her gown and wriggled her way out of it, then took off her heels.

Alice cried out as her walls contracted and throbbed, holding Will inside her for a moment as she came. Will groaned -- he was close, too. As Alice began to quiet down and catch her breath, Will pulled out of her. He reached over and gripped Ana’s leg, using it to pivot her into his previous position -- on all fours on top of Alice. She glanced over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow as he pulled her panties to the side and ran his cock through her folds once before pushing inside.

Ana bit her lip, turning to face forward again, towards Alice, her face scrunched up with pleasure. Alice, high off her own orgasm, watched every expression that came over Anastasia with a dazed sort of curiosity. "Fuck," Ana muttered, leaning forward and biting Alice's shoulder as Will quickly got faster and more vocal, until he came inside of her, unleashing his own string of expletives as he did.

He kissed the back of her neck as he slid out of her, and Ana laughed breathlessly. She kissed the red mark she'd made on Alice's skin, then kissed her lips once more, lingering for a bit longer against the brunette before rolling off of her and sitting up. Alice stayed where she was, so lost in a state of calm and ecstasy that it didn't matter that she was lying on a cold, dungeon floor -- in fact, she didn't think she'd mind staying there forever.


End file.
